The Burden of Being Curious
by Shinigami89
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is an annoyed waiter in a city who meets a certain Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez on a subway one day. What happens afterwards? First person for Ichigo, Yaoi guyxguy, don't like, don't read, GrimmIchi, Rated T, and my first fic. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, so I hope I satisfy all who read this. Just happened to want to write about GrimmIchi one day so here; also, I find that writing 4,000 words takes up a lot of energy so… .

**Disclaimer: Bleach or its characters do not belong to me. They rightfully belong to a Mr. Tite Kubo, who by the way is the best person (in my opinion).**

* * *

The windows on the subway were opaque and seats were worn, the walls were vandalized with graffiti and the actual compartment itself smelled worse than a sewer. But that's the city for you. I looked in the foggy windows to view my reflection and saw my long, unkempt orange hair, my brown eyes, and a waiter's uniform that fit me perfectly. Sitting down in one of those worn seats, I felt tired from a long day and kept my head down as I waited for my stop to come.

My day was rather cumbersome. I'm a waiter at a nearby restaurant named Pelagius where we serve the basics of any American restaurant such as burgers or salads, soups or sandwiches. I deal with people all day for who I have to put a fake smile on for and keep them happy, even if they're having a bad time. But today was one of the worst days when a table of four were so picky, so irritating. Not just picky, but everything I did wasn't "on time" or "not nice enough". They ordered this, I got them it, and said it was too much of that. I went to the kitchen, who by the way yelled at me, got it fixed and returned the order to them, just for it to be too much of that. There was more but I do not want to think about those irritating people. _Why are people so annoying?_

The train came to a halt at a stop that didn't belong to me so I just waited. As a few passengers left the train, others boarded as well. I did keep my head down, until a passenger sat down next to me. I dared a glance at my new 5-minute neighbor. Barely looking at him, I analyzed he wore worn jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. I did a double-take when I noticed he had blue hair. _He has…blue hair. City people are so weird._

I put my head back down, just for my 5-minute neighbor to speak to me. "Hey, ya' know where this street is?" He had a deep voice that caught my attention immediately. I looked at his hands, which one carried a map and his free hand pointed to a street that I was all-too familiar with. I looked at his eyes, only to find that they were an unnaturally piercing cerulean. Looking away in an irritated way, I responded, "Yeah. That's the place that I'm actually going to. I can take you there if you'd like."

The blue-haired man looked at me intently, as if _he_ were analyzing me. He said, "Oh. Well that'd be great." His voice echoed in my head, resonating itself to the point where I couldn't forget his tone. Shaking my head, I replied, "By the way, my name's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"'Berry, huh? Name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." he said looking at the window now. '_Berry? Annoying people follow me everywhere, and not to mention, he even has a weird name._ "I'm new to this city so I'm not sure where the hell it is I'm going. But ya' are goin' to help me, right?"

"Well I'm just escorting you until you reach your place and then I'm going home nearby. And it's not 'berry', it's Ichigo. I-chi-go."

"Nearby? Ya' live in the apartments there?" I noticed he completely ignored the last part.

"Yeah, why, do you live there too?"

Grimmjow smirked, much to my annoyance, and said, "Yes, actually. I live in 2D."

My last shred of calmness almost broke when he said he lived in the apartment _right next to me_. I can't believe I'm going to have to deal with _him_ for who knows how long. Realizing he's waiting for an answer, I brought myself from my thoughts and said, "How weird. I live in 1D."

His smirk, if possible, got even bigger as he looked at me. "Well 'Berry, looks like we're goin' to be neighbors." I got a whiff of his breath which contained a gentle trace of mint and some of his cologne which, to my surprise, smelled rather appealing. I felt my face go slightly hot as I found myself smelling without visibly showing it. _What the hell am I doing?_ With slight agitation, I replied, "Try not to make too much noise next door."

I heard what seemed to be a slight chuckle coming from him. "Of course, 'Berry. I wouldn't want to make ya' mad." The train came to our stop and we both stood up. It was then that I realized that he was a few inches taller than I, and that I could see that he worked out often because I could see his biceps and forearm muscles clearly defined. His blue hair was even more brilliant when he was at the angle that we were.

As we both walked out of the train and the subway, he asked, "Is that your natural hair color? It's so…orange."

"I wouldn't be talking, yours seems pretty unnatural yourself. And by the way, yes, it is my natural hair color."

"Same for me, 'Berry."

Before he could go on with whatever it is he was going to say next, I said irritated, "My name's _Ichigo_, not 'berry'!"

Grimmjow just laughed and gave a feral grin my way. "Whatever ya' say, '_Berry_."

I stopped and took a deep breath with my eyes closed for a quick second. In as steady voice as I could muster, I said with hope, "I had a long day. So if you would, please, not annoy me."

"Aw, c'mon 'Berry. I just want to be friends with ya' is all," he said in a false apologetic tone.

"Whatever, let's just keep on walking." We didn't say a word after that until we walked up the stairs to the same floor as our apartment, just outside our doors. "Here, there's your apartment and this is mine."

"Thanks. And ya' know, if ya' want to, feel free to come over any time."

"I'll consider it." _Yeah, right. I never want to deal with him again._

"Later, 'Berry."

I fought an irritated blush and walked into my apartment without saying a word to Grimmjow. I took my shoes off at the door and threw my keys on my granite counter as I threw myself on my leather couch that stood in the middle of my living room. Kicking my feet up and grabbing the remote for the TV, I turned the TV on and removed my jacket. _I just need to relax is all. How could he afford one of these apartments anyways? He didn't look like he had the money for this place, but whatever. The city _is_ weird after all. I'm here because of my adoptive father, Byakuya Kuchiki, a wealthy stock broker. Who knows how he got here._ I turned to my side as I relaxed on my week off for college.

I don't even know what's on the TV as I get up and walk around my apartment. Walking to the kitchen, I find myself recalling the events that happened today:

_Woke up, took a shower, got dressed for work, made breakfast and ate on the way there._

_Signed in, waited people, dealt with annoying-as-hell customers._

_Got yelled at by kitchen's chef and then by manager, only to get yelled at even more by my table._

_Table left no tip, signed out, got on subway and met Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez._

_Talked to him, observed him and his figure, got even more annoyed, stared at him, smelled his nice cologne, his nice build… Saw his nice, deep eyes and looked at his cute, spikey hair some more…_

_Wait, what?_ I found my face to be hot as I snapped back to reality. _Did I just think "cute"? What the—_the doorbell rang just as I was grabbing some chips from my pantry. I walked towards my door, trying to cool down my flushed face and opened the bag of chips as the familiar sound of crunching plastic sounded throughout the apartment as the bag opened. I opened the door to find my face just slightly above Grimmjow's chest. I looked up as he looked down at me, "Evenin', 'Berry."

_Five minutes. Can't even go five minutes without being bothered._ I sighed and said, "Whatever. I don't have the energy to argue. What do you want?"

Smirking, he said, "Will ya' help me move some stuff into my apartment?"

_His eyes bore into mine, trespassing my mind and implanting themselves into my thoughts._ I sighed again, fighting a blush, "Yeah, sure." He gave me a genuine smile this time, one that is warm and seeps into my very being. Hearing his voice again, it reminds me of something velvet, something soothing. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my head and followed him down stairs to where his car is parked. Assuming it contains his luggage, I'm going to have to help carry his crap up those stairs—four flights. One of our elevators recently broke and the other two are down for maintenance and inspection.

Damning my life, I dolefully go up to his car, which is a Lamborghini Gallardo and ironically blue. I raised an eyebrow at the car, taking note that it's not a cheap car at the least. _Okay, so he has money._ I look at Grimmjow as he opens the trunk of his car and especially observe the way his muscles move—the way they flex and contract with each movement. I force myself to concentrate on the stuff I have to carry because he says, "Here, 'Berry." He handed me a gray carry-on bag, and I grabbed it, albeit I accidentally brushed his hand, to my annoyance again. His skin, from the brief moment that I could tell, was soft but firm, warm but cool. His bag had a word engraved in it: _Pantera_. Not sure what it means, but whatever. He handed me a gray suitcase that had _Pantera_ on it as well, and I took it while he took the other two suitcases that were larger than the ones he gave me.

"You know, you can carry this and I can take the larger suitcases for you if you'd like," I offered.

"Nah. I wouldn't want to strain my 'Berry now, would I? I'll take these," he retaliated with a wink.

Stopping in my tracks, I felt a blush creep up my neck. _"My 'Berry?" What…? _"Uh… Thanks."

Grimmjow just smirked at me and we both walked up the stairs quietly. I could hear his footsteps and the carriage of his luggage, which were louder than mine. The somewhat-staccato _tap-tap_, _tap-tap_ on the stairs reverbed throughout my head. Perhaps maybe I'm just honing in on his noise, because when I really listened to the area, his movement wasn't really that loud.

Deciding to turn my unexplained thoughts to anger, I began to seethe as I walked up the steps. Finally, when we were at his door, I relaxed. Not only was I tired from all the waiting today, but now I carried his bags. "Here, I carried your bags for you, so I technically helped you move your stuff."

Grimmjow pouted slightly and I had to focus on his face to see it. "Alright, 'Berry. Then I guess ya' can go for today."

I can't help but feel guilty about what I said, how I treated him. But why should I feel bad? It's not like I care or anything. I walked away and went back into my apartment to find my chips still on the night stand where I left them. My apartment is rather large—it has two floors and a balcony with two baths and 2 bedrooms. So I just lounge around in my apartment for about 3 hours doing whatever to find that it's 8:00 pm. I sigh and decide that I'm too tired to stay up any longer, and all those nights of only sleeping four hours have caught up to me. Going to my room, I take a nice warm shower and change into my pajamas afterwards. Throwing myself into bed—literally—I shut my eyes, cuddle a nearby pillow and attempt to sleep.

_Of course, it would help that I wish that Grimmjow were here_. My eyelids fly open as I rethought what I just thought. Looking at my white ceiling, I think, _Do I honestly keep thinking those things? It's not like I _want_ him, I'm not even gay. But...he's different. The way that he looks at me annoys me but it also makes me—even if just slightly—happier._ I cradle my pillow and rest my right arm on my forehead. Last thing I remember is Grimmjow's face.

**-Bleach!-**

The familiar sound of my alarm ringing next to my bed wakes me as I wake up well-rested, yawning and stretching my arms as I sit up. Dropping my hands to the sides of my bed after I shut off my alarm, I look around my room. The regular paintings that my adoptive father gave me are still there and realize that I'm all alone. I had a dream that, oddly enough, involved Grimmjow. The only thing was was that he and I were best friends who always hung out, and there was nothing between us. That is, until the end of my dream, when he kissed me on the cheek at a nearby park when we were 14 and then I woke up.

Doing my routinely thing of taking a shower, getting dressed, cooking something quick and nasty (like oatmeal) and eating it on the way, I walk out with a metallic thermos containing my "breakfast". As I walk out my front door, however, I'm greeted by a shirtless Grimmjow who's picking up the newspaper in front of his door. I blush as I see his naked torso and his unruly blue hair. He looks up and finds me looking at him and then smirks. "Mornin', 'Berry." He scanned me up and down and I felt violated. "Nice outfit—goin' to work?"

Attempting to suppress my heated face and looking away, I reply, "Yeah. I'll uh… Be off now." I walked away frantically as I went to work. In the distance as I left, I hear Grimmjow's familiar chuckle.

Walking up in front of Pelagius, I walk in and do my day's work. After my break, at around six hours into my shift, I notice a certain blue-haired man in a gray suit, blue undershirt and blue-and-black striped tie walk into the restaurant. _My restaurant_. The hostess looks like she's about the faint as he walks in and I could see her trying to hit on him. Grimmjow doesn't look the least bit interested, and possibly slightly annoyed. The hostess finally seats Grimmjow, although I mentally curse her because she gave him one of my tables. I walk up to him.

Slightly annoyed, I say in a steady but embarrassed voice, "Hi, my name is Ichigo and I'll be your waiter for today. Welcome to Pelagius, and we're glad you chose us. May I interest you in today's special, the Pelagius Burger, or are you ready to order something else…sir?" I said "sir" a bit hesitantly.

Grimmjow just gave me a big grin. "So _this_ is where ya' work, and so formal too. And sir? I like that. Maybe ya' should call me that more often—it suits ya'."

With my face only slightly hot, I manage to say, "Are you ready to order or not, _sir_?" I try to hide my face but it's nearly impossible since he's looking intently at me.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just want to talk to ya' and stall ya'," he said smirking.

"I have other tables to wait, so if you want to order something, please do so…_sir_." I keep on emphasizing "sir" in an icy way. _Why him? Why him, of all people? I'd rather get my other table from yesterday again._

"Fine. I'll take a soda."

"What kind?"

"Pick for me, 'Berry."

"Orange soda it is."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and said, "Orange? Alright…'Berry." I swear he's trying to make me develop an eyebrow tick. "Is that all, sir?"

Smirking again, he said, "And I'll take a Pelagius Burger, whatever the hell that is." I write the order down and walk away, not bothering to confirm the order. I go to the kitchen and place the order as I go wait my other tables. Oddly enough, my middle school friend, Rangiku Matsumoto, was seated at one of my tables today as well. I go to her.

"Hi, my name is Ichigo and I'll—"

"Save it, Ichi. I'll take some _sake_ with a Caesar Salad."

I look surprised at Rangiku at her informality and odd combination but write her order down anyways. As I turn to leave, Rangiku calls me. "You know, I saw you talking with that guy over there."

"I kind of have to, he's a customer. It's my job," I said with a "no-shit" tone.

"You know that's not what I meant. I meant you were _talking_ with him."

"I've no idea what you mean. He's just a customer and I'm just a waiter."

"Oh come _on_, Ichigo. I saw the way you looked at him in that suit and I don't blame you. He is _hot_."

I fight a blush, "I wasn't looking at him in any fashion!"

"That's why your face is as red as a tomato?" she inquired bluntly.

Obviously, my fighting didn't work. I couldn't form words because I didn't have any comeback. Rangiku crossed her arms across her obscenely large breasts in a triumphant way. "Exactly. Now as I was saying, I saw you looking at him. I think you _like _him," she teased with a circling finger pointing at me. I swear she's working with Grimmjow to make me develop a tick.

Calming my voice, I reply, "I don't like him. He's just a customer who happens to have odd-colored hair and a nice suit."

"Right…because that explains everything. Anyways, just something to think about is all. Please, resume to what you were doing so I can continue watching you flirt with him."

Not bothering to hide my hot face, I say timidly, "I'm not flirting with him. Now I'm going to place my order in for you so you can drink until you literally drop." Before she has a chance to say anything, I turn around and leave as quickly as I can so that way I can avoid having to think about that again. _I do not like him. He gives off that aura of a jerk anyways, so it's not like I would want to be with him. Plus, he's probably straight, and I know for a damned fact that I am too._

I go to the kitchen to place in her order just as I go to get Grimmjow's drink. Why I chose orange soda, I'll never understand, but I still go to his table and deliver his drink as quickly as possible. However, my plan to avoid talking to him altogether failed because he struck up a conversation. "Ya' know, this orange soda tastes pretty good. Actually, better tastin' than any drink I've ever had before. It's the _best_, especially since it was served by _you_, 'Berry."

Just when my face cooled off, he made its temperature heat up again. I turn around, hoping he won't notice my face. "Thanks, but I'm sure anyone else who serves it would serve it the same, and that the taste isn't that good," I said nervously. Grimmjow smirked his signature smirk, which made my face even hotter, and said, "No, it's definitely because ya' served it to me."

Conversations like this went on throughout the whole time, and he stayed at my table until 3 minutes before my 8-hour shift ended. He got up just as I was walking by, stopped me and put his hand on my shoulder. He whispered huskily into my ear as he put something that felt like paper into my hand, "There's your tip, 'Berry. Hope ya' want it."

My face went extremely hot at the sudden contact, closeness, and the fact that he breathed in my ear. My body shivered afterwards and my eyelids felt a little heavy. He walked away, paid the cashier, and left the restaurant. Face still hot, I looked in the palm of my hand to see a folded napkin. Somewhat mad, I unfold the napkin to see that there's a message written in pen. It reads:

MEET ME IN MY APARTMENT IF YOU WANT YOUR TIP ;)

Blushing furiously, I crumple up the napkin and throw it away as I sign out.

**-Bleach!-**

I'm at my apartment complex, in front of apartment 2D. I keep on staring at the apartment number. My heart is beating fast, and to be honest, I don't even know why I'm about to do this. I'm still in my uniform and I haven't even gone home to relax. I swallow hard and hesitantly raise my fist to the door. Before I can change my mind, I knock on the door rather loudly. After waiting about 15 seconds, the door opens and there stands a still-taller-than-me Grimmjow that looks down on me. He smirks.

"Hey, 'Berry. Didn't think ya' would come."

"I'm just here to collect my tip."

"I see… Well why don't ya' step inside and I can give ya' your tip."

I hesitantly walk inside as he closes the door behind me. His apartment is quainter. Instead of my regular white, he has a light blue that's soft on the eyes. He too has two floors and his countertop is made of granite as well. He goes to sit on his contrastingly white sofa in front of his unlit fireplace. I ask, "Where's the tip…?" all too innocently.

He pats his lap. "Right here."

My face heats up—again—and I look incredulously at him. "…What?"

He smirks and pats his lap again. "C'mon 'Berry, ya' know exactly what."

"Uh… Grimmj—"

"_Ichigo_, do ya' want your tip or not?"

Hesitantly, I walk closer to Grimmjow and slowly go to sit on his lap, face completely flushed, I'm sure. But Grimmjow says, "No. Not like that." I look up questionably and he continues, "Face me. Fold and put your legs on both sides of me." Again, I look questionably at him but listen to him anyways. I bend my legs at the knees and put them on both sides of him and face him. Now _I'm_ taller than him because I'm not down completely on his lap, nor do I choose to be.

But I feel the blood rush to my head as he puts both of his hands on my hips and looks up at me, smirking. Shyly, I look at him and say, "Grimm…?" Before I can even think about what to say next, my lips come into contact (smash) with a pair of soft lips. Stunned and face even hotter, I just stay there for what seems like an eternity. Eventually, I find myself kissing back instinctively. We keep on kissing until we _have_ to stop for a breath. When I have air again, I speak with heavy eyelids. "Wha…? I, uh…" I observe Grimmjow's eyes are filled with lust as he grins at my comments.

"Relax, 'Berry. Sit down," Grimmjow commanded softly. Doing as I was told, I went even further down, only to feel a rather hard bump directly beneath me. I couldn't suppress my yelp out of surprise as I slightly jump up. He laughed and said, "Ya' surprised?" I only looked at him shyly as he nuzzled my neck. I tilted my head to give him more room and closed my eyes gently. I couldn't suppress a slight moan—it managed to escape my lips without my permission as Grimmjow smiled into my neck. "Here, Ichi. I'll make sure ya' enjoy your tip."

He took me off of his lap and I found myself on my back beneath Grimmjow, face hot. He took his shirt off and he smashed his lips against mine.

**-Bleach!-**

I woke up dazed in some foreign place. Taking in my surroundings, I realized I was _in_ Grimmjow's room. I also took note at the fact that I was naked under the sheets of his bed. Grimmjow was nowhere to be seen and I shifted while sitting up, albeit it hurt my bottom to move. "Ow…" I moaned involuntarily.

As I drowsily turned my head to observe his room, I looked at the time and the clock on his dresser read 10:00 am. _Ugh, what happened last night...?_ I felt my face gradually get warmer as I remembered just exactly what happened. _Good thing today's my day off…_

I looked into his mirror that was also on his dresser across his king-sized bed. My orange hair was in disarray and my face groggy, but for some reason, I felt _a lot_ livelier. _It couldn't be possible that Grimm did this to me. I'm always in a bad mood—that's just me. So it's not possible that _he_ made me happy…but then why does it sound like I'm trying to reassure myself?_

I heard a knock on his door and I nearly jumped in surprise. And in came a shirtless Grimmjow once more. "Mornin'," he said coolly.

"Morning, Grimm," I said sleepily.

He raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "Grimm?" He laughed. "Does that mean I get to call ya' 'Berry?"

Shooting half-hearted daggers with my weary eyes, I said, "Fine. I just… I'm just tired…"

"Ya' weren't tired last night," he retaliated with a smirk and a wink.

I looked at him somewhat irritated at his comment but kept my mouth shut either way. "I ordered some breakfast for ya' downstairs if ya' want it," Grimmjow said semi-caringly.

"I would love to go eat it, but it's somewhat hard to move."

"Hah, of course. I made sure to tip ya' properly," he said with a wink.

I blushed as I remember I told him to pull out but he refused. "Yeah. Sure," I said sarcastically.

"Here, I'll help ya'." And he did as he said and helped me, because he helped me get into my clothing (which was spread about throughout his room, strewn and thrown in wherever it was that it landed). He also helped me walk down the steps, even though I was adjusting to it by that time and I could've walked on my own. Maybe I just like him holding my hand, who knows?

The rest of the morning went like this: I ate my breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bread, bacon and blue punch; I took a shower, only for him to join me; and then we sat down on his couch where we watched a movie, me laying my head down on his lap. His hand was running through my hair as I raised a question. "By the way Grimm, how can you afford this place?"

"Easy: I'm a doctor and my foster dad, Sōsuke Aizen, monopolizes corporations in foreign countries. What about ya'?"

"My step dad's a stock broker."

"I see... Hey, Ichi?"

"Yeah?"

He stopped messing with my hair and looked at me. "You're single, right?" I looked at him in disbelief. _Uh-oh._

"Yes, why?" I knew the answer to my question but I just wanted to make sure.

"I was wonderin' if ya' wanted to go out with me some time."

_I've never dated a guy before… _"Um...sure, alright," I said with a smile.

He smiled warmly back at me and said, "Oh, and Ichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Love ya'."

* * *

Okay, so there you have it. Please **comment** and **review**, and even though this is my first fic, I want you guys to be harsh, but no flaming please. Please criticize, because if you don't, I can't improve. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm not sure if I should write another chapter to this story or not…totally up to you guys, and again, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I apologize for waiting, what, 2 1/2 months to post this story? Anyways, I took up everyone's suggestion to post a new chapter to conclude the story, so here it is. Thanks to my reviewers! ^.^ I tried not to rush this one :)

**Disclaimer: Bleach or it's characters do not belong to me, but to Tite Kubo. Congratz to him  
**

* * *

Paralyzed. That's the only thing that I am right now. You know that feeling that you get when you get news of something so shocking that you're rendered speechless? That's practically what I'm feeling now. I looked up at Grimmjow from his lap in disbelief. "Y-you _what_?" Grimmjow looked down at me in a lost face. He repeated, "I love ya'."

"B-but we've only know each other for like what, two days? How could you…?" My voice trailed off.

"Call me crazy, but I think it's love at first sight," he replied in a serious tone. His stare was intent to show that he meant what he said, which ultimately startled me even more. "I can't help it—ya' are cute and, well, ya' are fun to be with." He grabbed my hand and continued to look deep in my eyes, "I mean it, Ichi."

I blinked. And I blinked some more. I waited for words to form but none came. I opened my mouth and then closed it, open and close. Finally, when I mustered as much voice as I could, I choked out, "I don't—I don't know what to say…" My eyes searched his face for the words to say that I knew were not there.

"Ya' don't have to say anythin'. I just wanted ya' to know that I do." _It's his words like these that always throw me off. I normally have something to say, something witty like a comeback or evidence to support my claims. But with him, he makes me speechless with his words that can stop even a storm coming his way._

"Oh… Okay. I-I'm flattered, I guess… But… Why? Why me?" I asked, completely unsure as to why.

"Do I need a reason?" Grimmjow bent down to kiss my forehead. I blushed a little and he ruffled my hair a bit. After calming down a bit, I finally have the courage to say more. "No, I suppose you don't. But I'm sorry for uh, freaking out on you like that." I put a slight embarrassed smile on my face to show that I'm genuinely sorry.

He chuckled softly, "It's fine. Ya' don't have to apologize." I leaned up from his lap and kissed his cheek softly. Pulling away slowly, I looked at him, "You're so nice." I leaned in closer to his face and kissed his lips gently. I felt him smile into the kiss as he caressed my cheek. I felt my face go hot and my stomach performed a backflip. We separated for air and he put his hand on the back of my head, connecting our foreheads together. "Did I also mention ya' are hot too?" Grimmjow asked me.

I laughed softly, and I could detect the lust in his voice. "Ya' ready for another 'last night'?" He smirked.

"I'm still sore, though…"

"I'll be gentler."

I blushed. "But…"

"But?"

"Okay…"

Not a second later after I agreed did Grimmjow begin to make out with me. He kissed me passionately, the butterflies in my stomach going crazy. We found our rhythm and he slid his tongue over my lips, asking for entrance which I gave without hesitation. He explored my mouth and I _loved_ the feeling of his tongue inside my cavern. Our tongues danced in a frenzy of passion as Grimmjow began passing his hands all over my torso, my hands stationary on his chest. We broke apart for air and his next action was close to animalistic—he almost literally pushed me down on my back where I felt my hair fan out from underneath me, Grimmjow smirking ever so menacingly.

Him on top with his legs on either side of me, he bent down, grabbed my shirt and our lips met each other's once more. He smirked into the kiss and I felt my face go hot; he slowly lifted my shirt up, making sure to touch every bit of my abdomen and stomach, and eventually broke the kiss for air. I was gasping, eyelids heavy, and I'm sure my face was flushed since his was too. _Damn_.

"Get up a little," he commanded. I did as I was told, and he immediately removed my shirt and pushed me back down on my back. Again, we kissed, although this time he gently bit my lip.

**-Bleach!-**

Two days after that "incident", it was time for me to return to work and begin school again. Currently, I'm at work waiting about 3 tables at once so the work load is at a medium. I do whatever it is that my customers ask and they all seem to be in a festive mood today since none of them complained, and my last table left a rather generous tip. _The only thing that would make today better is the answer to this question: Why do I like him?_ I continue taking orders as I tell my busboy, Chad, to hurry up so I can deliver some plates. _It's weird—not three days ago did I say I was straight. Yet here I am, partnered to a certain blue-haired man who, for some reason, knows how to make me weak._

I get my meals from the kitchen and deliver them to my tables as my customers wait with eager and famished faces. "Here: one Pelagius Burger, Pastrami on Rye, and Philly Cheesesteak. I hope everything is to your liking. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thanks, this is fine," said a man in a business suit. I paid no attention to what any of them really looked like and continued on with my job. _I just can't figure out what was it about him that got me to…like him. He's a guy after all so I don't know what's the difference between a hot guy and a cute guy, and not to mention the fact that I had sex with him…_

I looked around as I walked. _Grimm is…different, in the aspect that he makes me have odd sensations of euphoria when I'm near him. I'm not gay, but even when I went out with girls, none of them made me _this_ happy. _I yelled at Uryu and sighed. _Sex…_ The word echoed in my head. _I had sex with him. He was rough but it felt _great_. But this is all physical, so it's not like I actually _like-_like him._

"Ichigo!" Chad hollered at me. I snapped back from my thoughts. "Huh, what?"

"Your next table is waiting!"

"Oh! Right. Let me get on that. Thanks," I said in a half-caring tone. I got their drinks and did the same thing I did with the previous table. _But just thinking about him like I am now gives me a warm feeling on the inside. I…'m not sure anymore. I guess I'm bi-curious, but I've already had sex with him, and _liked_ it, so that makes me bisexual then._ I shook my head from side to side. _No. I'm straight, but I'm just dating him is all. Wait, does that even make sense?_

The rest of my shift went pleasant—people left tips stretching from 20-60%, I was able to have lunch, and I got to relax a bit before I went to school at 3:00. I've always appreciated school, but I've never enjoyed the work that came with it. My second term starts today and I'm glad that I had time off for relaxation, which I desperately needed. I went to my campus where I'm studying to become a surgeon. My professor's name is Kisuke Urahara, some blonde guy that always wears a creepy hat and sandals and is seemingly never serious. I stayed after school sometimes with him to get to know him (as I did with all my teachers prior) and for tutoring as well, and all-in-all he's not that bad of a person.

I went upstairs, made a left at the first corridor and entered my class to find it half filled with students and Professor Urahara at his desk, lounging in his chair with his feet on his desk. "Good afternoon, Kurosaki!" he said in a merry voice. "Good afternoon, Professor."

He energetically beckoned me over with his a fan and I went to him. He said in a quiet voice, "Today we're having a surprise guest speaker for our class. I sure you'll like him since he's a neurosurgeon!" I looked surprised as I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? That's great! I can't wait to meet him," I replied ambitiously.

Around 15 minutes later, all the students were in the class and class started. Urahara reintroduced himself to all of us and welcomed the guest. "Okay class, allow me to introduce one of the best neurosurgeons in the area, Dr. Jaegerjaquez." He pointed his fan at the door as the smile of anticipation that was imprinted on my face dropped faster than a rock. _It can't be._ I looked at the door, hoping against hope, that it wasn't him.

Of course, my luck isn't on my side and in comes my new partner through the door with a white lab coat draped on him. I slightly gape as he walks to the front of the class and I try to hide behind my classmate in front of me. _Shit. Why me?_

"Hello everyone. Name's Doctor Jaegerjaquez and I'm a neurosurgeon workin' down at the hospital near here. Now I don't care 'bout bein' formal and crap so I'll just go straight to the point—bein' a doctor is hard, but it's damn well worth it. I'm assumin' all of you want to be a doctor? If not, what the hell're ya' doin' here?"

His introduction was rude but it was potent. Urahara stood up from his chair, "Haha, what an interesting fellow you are. But! We're listening to you! Was there anything you wanted to share with us, doctor? And just so you know, up until now, we've only worked in books and did no physical training, so perhaps you wanted to do some exercises."

"Ah, yes, that'd be just fine," he said while his eyes scanned the room. His eyes found me and I wanted to die as he put a smirk on his face. _God knows what he's thinking._ I sink in my chair in defeat as he continues. "In fact, why don't we start by checkin' to see if a victim—or patient—has a pulse. Can I get a volunteer before we split into groups?"

Of the 50 or so students, about 10 lazily raised their hands, not including me. His eyes lock on mine and I sink even further. "Ya', with the orange hair." I nearly jump in my seat as he said that. I slowly rise and leave my desk as I go in front of the class next to him. He asks loudly, "What's your name?"

I whisper irritated, "What are you doing?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Interestin' name," he said smirking, completely ignoring my question. "Well Ichigo, as part of this exercise, I'm gonna' have to ask ya' to remove your shirt so I can take your pulse."

My face gets hot. _What the hell is he thinking? And in front of my class!?_ "Uh…I'm sure you can take it without removing my—"

"Nonsense. It's more difficult like that."

I blush but begin to unbutton and take off my shirt, revealing my naked torso. I heard distant girls squealing quietly as I did so. "Get on the table." I should mention that there's a table in the front of the class that's always kept empty for demonstration purposes. And now I'm the demonstration. Face warm, I get on the table and lay down.

"Good. Now, everyone pay attention as to how I take a pulse from him. And just so ya' know, this is all basic stuff." He put his ear to my exposed chest as he began to listen to my heartbeat. I also felt him put a hand on my abdomen, assumingly to make it look like he was pressing to hear my heart, but I know that he was just feeling me because he purred loud enough to where only I could hear him. My face went hot as I felt the vibrations from his purr on my chest. After about 10 seconds, he raised his head and said, "It's 'bout 120 beats per minute, the average heartbeat. What I want ya' guys to do is grab a partner, and _without_ takin' their shirt off, grab their wrist and put your index and middle finger on their vein to feel their pulse. Count for 10 seconds the number of heartbeats and multiply it by 10 to get an estimate. Go."

The class began to move around and I sat up from the table. I went to go put my shirt on but Grimmjow just grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Grimm, what the hell?"

"I don't want ya' to put your shirt back on."

"Why not? And why are you here?"

"'Cause ya' look sexy like that on the table." My face got hotter. "And 'cause I'm a doctor who came to visit."

"I'm _in class_, Grimm, so can I please put my shirt back on?" I continued to sit facing him, away from the class as Urahara went to go help the other students with their partners. Grimmjow put his right hand on my left thigh and began slowly run it up. I slightly moaned as I said with a heated face, "Grimm! Not here!"

"What's wrong, 'Berry? Ya' scared?"

"No, we're in public!"

"Technically, this is a private university." He continued to run his hand up as he nuzzled my neck in front of the class. _Hopefully no one's looking._

"Still, t-there's people here."

"That's what makes it hotter."

"Grimm—" He reached my crotch. "F-fuck, Grimm! S-stop..!"

"No one's watchin'."

I felt the blood travel down my body and my face became really hot as he began to rub. Suddenly, he removed his hand and I bucked my hips at the loss of his touch. 10 seconds later, he said, "Alright. Everyone got to participate?" _Damn, this sucks._

When people began nodding and giving thumbs-up, he continued. "Alright. The next thing I'm goin' to demonstrate is CPR, or Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation. Ichigo, lay back down, will ya'?"

I did as I was told, and I felt my "tent" fight against the fabric, probably where the whole class can see. My face was still hot and I'm not sure which was worse—having an "excited" member in front of the whole class or being humiliated by my own "partner". Grimmjow just smirked down at me as he continued.

"Now, for the purpose of this exercise, it's important to know that doin' CPR on someone who's not goin' through problems is dangerous, so I'm gonna' apply 'bout no force behind these compressions. First, open their airway by tiltin' their head with their chin and pushin' their forehead gently. Next, check to see if they're breathin', and if not, perform rescue breaths, like so." He did a somewhat rescue breath on me, albeit it was in the form of extremely short kisses. "Lastly, put your hands like so and rhythmically press onto the patient's chest." He began to do so, and as promised, put no force behind it. His hands were warm and I wanted to melt as he continued to touch me.

The class consisted largely of demos that had to do with messing with me in some form, and this continued pattern of demonstrate/try-on-partner went for the rest of the class. When class was over and we were dismissed, I followed Grimmjow outside and pulled him to the side. "Grimm…" I said irritated.

"Ya'?"

"Why'd you do all of that to me?"

"Ya' were cute."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Well then you're fucked up."

"Ouch. C'mon, 'Berry. Ya' know it was interestin'."

"In front of the whole class? No, it wasn't."

"But ya' liked it."

"I did not! You humiliated me in front of everyone!"

"No one laughed or said anythin'."

"That's because they didn't have to—I knew what they were thinking."

Grimmjow grabbed my waist and embraced me tightly to him, my face warm at the proximity, "Well then I'm sorry, 'Berry. How 'bout I make it up to ya' by takin' ya' out on a date?"

I looked up at him, baffled. "On…a date?"

"Yah, on a date."

_A date… It'd be really weird to go on a date with him. But he does seem genuine about this, and I'm not one to say "no" too often. But c'mon, it's a guy! … But what's wrong with dating a guy?_

I ask unsurely, "Where to?" I realized both of my hands were on his firm chest and I blushed as I removed them quickly. I saw him laugh tacitly in his eyes at my shyness.

"Well, since I embarrassed ya', I think we should go to that amusement park."

"The one down south?"

"Yah, that one. It's got rides and shit so we can do stuff together."

"I uh…" _Crap. Not rollercoasters…_ "I'm kind of afraid…of rollercoasters…"

Grimmjow laughed loudly. "You're afraid? Of rollercoasters?"

"Hey! It's not my fault! I had a bad experience as a child, and I have a right to be afraid!"

"Relax, Ichi. I was only kiddin'. But seriously, I'll be there with ya' so no need to be afraid."

"Easy for you to say—you weren't the one who had the ride break down right before the biggest fall for 30 minutes!"

Grimmjow looked at me surprised. "Well it's not gonna be like that with me. Trust me, that won't happen so ya' don't have to be afraid." He smiled at me.

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, 'Berry. Ya' know that won't happen and we'll have fun."

"I…I guess…" I said looking at the floor.

He smiled again and said, "Alright. Ya' are off on Saturday, right? I'll pick ya' up at 8:00 a.m.?"

"Uh sure. Alright." I smiled back at him. I still can't get out of my head, though, that moment where I was suspended in the air, who-knows-how-many feet above ground. _My own adoptive father couldn't convince me to ride another ride, but Grimmjow did it so quickly. He's not even that special! Ugh…_

He kissed my forehead and my cheeks went balmy. We said our goodbyes and I went back to the class room to yell at Urahara.

-**Bleach!-**

Well, come Saturday and I'm wearing a purple hoody, a dark blue shirt and black skinny jeans. I tried spiking my hair, combing it a specific way or even tying it in a knot to see which looked better—I decided to go with my natural hair. Rangiku told me to just be myself and to have fun after I asked her advice on what to do on a date with a guy yesterday. I looked at myself in the mirror in my bedroom and saw my hazel-colored eyes, my vibrant carrot-orange hair.

A high school friend of mine, Uryu Ishida, was there with me, styling my hair and picking out my outfits. "You know, Kurosaki, it's not that big of a deal." I looked at him incredulously. "It is that big of a deal!"

"I never would've thought you to have worried so much over pleasing one person. I never figured you to be gay—"

"I'm not gay, I just…you know, happen to have feelings for him is all."

"Whatever you say, Kurosaki, but he's only one person."

"I don't care…"

"You're weird, Kurosaki."

"Shut up. Do I look okay? My breath doesn't stink, does it?"

"Your breath is good and you look fine, stop worrying."

"Just fine?" I sighed and looked at the mirror.

"You know what I meant and stop worrying! He'll be happy however you look."

"If you say so… I just… I don't know anymore." The doorbell rang and I looked to the door. "Well, that ought to be him. I should go now."

Uryu replied, "Yeah. Go get him."

"Uh, thanks. And you sure I look alright?" I asked as I walked towards the door.

"Yes, now go!" He smiled. I shook my head and opened the door after sighing. I looked up to see Grimmjow's face looking down at mine, smirking with eyes that shine a brilliant blue. He looks striking in his blue V-neck (which proudly displays his muscles), navy blue jeans and black-and-white converses. Simple yet effective in my opinion.

"Yo," was the first thing he said to me.

"Uh, hi," I said somewhat shyly.

"Ya' ready?"

For some reason, my heart beats fast whenever he talks. I don't know why I'm like this and it's _weird_. "Yeah. Let's go," I said, smiling a little. He reached his hand out a little and I asked, "What're you doing…?" He just looked at me and I asked again.

"This's what boyfriends do, right? We hold hands?"

My heart fluttered. "Um…I guess… I don't really know how…" My voice trailed off. I took his hand and he smiled. He gently pulled me down the white corridor that we share outside of our respective apartments, past a few plants and into an elevator that finally works now. "Wait, do you have the tickets?" I asked.

"Yeah, right here," he said while patting his pants pocket with his free hand.

_Do you have the tickets? I'm so lame… _We walked outside of our building and to his car where we got in and drove away. "So, ya' ever been to this park before?" he asked. I looked at him from the passenger's seat. "Uh, yeah. Once, when I was younger. Unfortunately, that's where the 'incident' occurred so...yeah."

He ruffled my hair and my face got hot. "Both hands on the wheel, Grimm!"

"Ya', ya', I know. I'm just messin' with ya'." I looked out of the car window to get my mind off of him. I saw a scene of evergreen-colored firs and ferns whose leaves where short and pointy, elongated and fat. The car was driving by quickly so it was just a blur for the most part but we slowed down occasionally. "So why did you choose to go to this place anyway?" I asked.

"Cause I wanted to treat ya' to somethin' special," he replied in a caring voice. I looked at him, smiling.

"Aw. That's…sweet." Moments later, we arrived at the amusement park where I could hear the screams of the people from the rollercoasters and see the large serrated hilltops of the rollercoasters dominating the sky. I gulped and Grimmjow just laughed. We exited the car and we walked in silence to the entrance where we had to wait in line to present our tickets to the workers. "Next," said the staff member as the line slowly shortened before us.

Grimmjow fished his pockets and gave me my ticket and we walked towards the person. About a minute and a half later, it was our turn to give our tickets and the lady took them, scanned our thumb, and let us through the rotating bars. "There, we're in," Grimmjow said.

"Yep. So um… Where to? Uh, first?" I replied somewhat timidly against my will.

"Well, I promised ya' to take ya' on a rollercoaster and so I will." He looked down at me with his cerulean eyes.

"…Do we have to do that first…?" I looked up at him with uncertain and scared eyes.

"Ya'." He thrust his elbow out and I hesitantly hung onto it as he led me to the nearest rollercoaster, a not-too tall one compared to the others around us. It towed above us and I heard the screams escape the people's mouths sounding not at all pleasant to me. We got in line as the sign that read "Estimated Wait in Line" said 20 minutes. Grimmjow put his arm around my shoulders and I tensed a little unexpectingly, face slightly hot. "Grimm…"

"Ya'?" he asked, not at all too nonchalant about it.

I responded shyly, "We're in public…"

"And?" He pulled me in closer.

"Nothing. I, uh, just don't want to—"

"You're ridin' this thing whether ya' want to or not."

I gulped. "Yessir."

He kissed the top of my head, which I'm sure attracted awkward glances towards us. But Grimm doesn't care. And if he doesn't care, then neither do I. I looked forward as we ever so slowly delved deeper into the line ahead of us.

Finally we reached the end of the line where we were the first ones behind the bars that estranged us from the cars. I looked at them, remembering the horrible 30 minute wait of being suspended in midair. I'm going to chicken out. "You know what? I'm just going to leave right now and you can enjoy the ride—I'll wait for you," I said rather rapidly. I started to leave but I felt a firm hand grab my wrist as it swung back. "You're ridin' this with me, I don't care. Ya' need to get over this." He pulled me in front of him, somewhat gentle, somewhat not, and put both of his hands on my shoulders.

When the minigate opened signaling us to enter the next set of cars, Grimmjow pushed me into a car as I protested by rooting my feet against the floor, much to the staff's amusement. "Go," Grimmjow commanded. I looked at him and finally acquiesced into the car. He sat next to me and even buckled me in as I blushed, feeling like a small child. Someone checked the seating and thumbed-up the person manning the activation of the cars. I got anxious as our car began moving. _Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick_. That's all I heard.

The first slope obscured my vision from the rest of the ride as we slowly ascended to the top. My heart started beating faster and I instinctively grabbed Grimmjow's hand. He looked at me and said "You'll be fine."

We reached the climax of the rollercoaster. I looked down. Tensed on Grimmjow's hand. And we dropped.

What surprised me the most, however, was the fact that it wasn't scary. If anything, it was _exhilarating_. I screamed and screamed—but not because I was scared. The adrenaline in my body coursed throughout my veins as we went up and down, left to right, and loop-de-looped. I've never experienced anything like it, and by the time it was over, I wanted to ride it again—it ended way too soon.

We walked the lane out as I walked sort of dizzily alongside Grimmjow while he just laughed. "How was that? You screamed a lot," said Grimmjow. I stopped and looked at him. _Was it that the ride was fun, or perhaps Grimmjow's presence there that made it better?_ "It was…great! I want to ride it again!" I replied rather too enthusiastically for my taste. _Grimmjow's just a guy anyways. I don't even know why I said yes to this in the first place. But…I did enjoy the ride, and I do like being around him._

I was forced out of my thoughts when I found myself being embraced by him, my arms to the side not knowing what to do. He kept his embrace and said, "So ya' liked it. I told ya' ya' would. And your screamin' was cute too." My face got warm.

"Uh…" I hugged him back somewhat hesitantly, however. "Thanks, I guess?"

He let go and asked, "So ya' wanted to ride it again, right?" I looked at him excitedly and he smirked. I put my hands in my jacket pockets and we both began to walk back towards the entrance of the same ride. Grimmjow put his arm around my shoulder and he escorted me. Surprisingly the line was shorter and we rode the ride again, this time with my arms flailing around as I screamed. Grimmjow just laughed the whole ride.

In the end, we ended up riding more than just that one ride. If I counted correctly, we rode about four rollercoasters, one movie ride, and one water ride—a ride that soaked us both but more Grimm than anything. When we finished, I could see his perfectly sculpted body through his drenched clothes. I didn't catch myself staring. He smirked, "Watcha' lookin' at, 'Berry?"

My shoulders tensed and my face got hot as I looked away and replied shyly, "Nothing." He grinned and we walked into a souvenir shop where he bought us towels to dry off. We dried ourselves—rather we dried _each other_—and I felt my stomach protest at me. "Um, Grimm… I'm hungry," I said quietly. He stopped and looked for the nearest snack bar. He found one not too far from us and asked, "Ya' in the mood for some pretzels or a churro? Maybe a funnel cake?"

"All that's _so_ bad for you," I replied. "But who cares? Can I have a funnel cake…? Oh, but I'll pay for it." He smiled at me and he went to the go stall while saying, "Nah, I'll treat ya'. Ya' just relax yourself."

"You sure?"

"Ya'. Just go sit over there and I'll be there in a sec." What came out sounded like a soft command and shivers ran down my spine as I interpreted this. I felt my face go warm as I realized that I just did that. _Why did I…?_ I did as I was told and sat down on the edge of a large granite fountain that escalated like stairs. He went to go buy a churro for himself and a funnel cake for me. I still couldn't get over the fact that his hair was _so_ blue. It's impossible, but apparently he defies the impossible.

He came back and sat down next to me on the edge and we ate our food in silence. I broke the silence with my mouth half-full, coming out somewhat muffled, "You know, fhis is fhe best day I'fe had fin a long time." I swallowed. Grimmjow laughed at my failed attempt to talk but responded, "Really? Ya' need to get out more." I slightly scowled but said, "Hey! It's not my fault, with all my studies and all."

"I'm a doctor and you're a college student. My schedule's busier than yours," said Grimm.

"Nuh-uh," I said childishly.

Grimmjow just smiled at me which made it a bit awkward. When he didn't say anything, I asked, "What?"

"That was cute," he said as his smile turned into a smirk. He kissed me on the cheek and I looked at him surprised, face warm. The other people around us looked at us oddly as well. I said nothing so he said like a parent, "Finish your food."

I did as I was told, albeit I remained silent. We finished eating and we continued our trek inside the park. The sun was beginning to go down. "It's gettin' late," said Grimmjow.

"Yeah. And to be honest, I'm tired."

"Ya' had a long day, that's why." He pulled me into his arms and I didn't protest, nodded against his chest, tired. "Wanna go home?"

"Yes please."

We began to walk around the park to find the exit. Once we located it, we walked through the rotating bars once more that led to the outside. The lady at the exit said, "Have a nice day you two." Grimmjow gave her a thumbs up without looking and we kept on walking to the car.

On the ride back home, I was glad to be able to rest my aching feet save for our food break. I sighed with relief as Grimmjow drove us home. Grimmjow made conversation. "So, how was it?"

"What, my day, the park, or the rollercoaster?"

"All of them."

"Well, my day was rotten, the park sucked, and I was terrified on the rollercoaster," I said sarcastically. Grimmjow gave me a look to the side and I laughed. "No, I had a great day. The park was wonderful and the rollercoasters—fantastic. There's nothing else like it," I said enthusiastically.

"Well I'm glad you had such a good day."

_It was all thanks to you, too_, I thought. I said rather shyly and quickly, "Um…itwasbecauseofyou, really."

Grimmjow smirked, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he inquired playfully.

"It…was because of…you…" I looked out the window into the creeping darkness outside. I felt butterflies in my stomach too, but for what, I don't know.

He grinned and said, "Cute," as he ruffled my hair. I tensed my shoulders and for like the billionth time today, I felt my face get warm. He chuckled softly.

When we finally got home—well to the complex—we lethargically walked inside the building. We took the elevator up, too lazy to take the stairs, and stopped on floor D. We walked into my apartment this time and I almost threw myself on the couch but Grimmjow grabbed my arm before I could. I almost asked him why, but he spun me around and kissed me. I was surprised at first but decided to let go of my inhibitions as I kissed his soft lips back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we made out for what seemed like forever. Finally we broke but only for breath.

"I hope you're not too tired to do one last thing," said Grimmjow huskily into my ear. I let out a moan and said, "I can do this."

He nuzzled my neck and then brought his lips back to mine. He passed his tongue on my lower lip and I granted him access as he went to explore my heated cavern. Feeling his tongue in my mouth, I let out another moan and I could _feel_ the smirk on his face. His hands went down to my hips and he pulled me in closer. We broke apart to catch our breath and he let me go. I gave him a questioned look but his intentions became apparent when he pushed me down onto the couch behind me. I landed with my right elbow supporting me and my left leg raised at the knee, looking surprised at him.

He had lust-filled eyes and smashed our lips together as he began grinding his hips against mine. My face got hot as he unzipped my jacket. I moaned which encouraged his actions. _Oh my…_ He whispered huskily in my ear, "I'll make you ride me like ya' rode the rollercoaster today," to which I gave him a crazed look. He didn't care and kept on going.

**-Bleach!-**

I woke up dazed again. _Where am I this time?_ My question was answered when I saw the familiar look of my apartment. I slept on the couch… _Where's Grimm?_ Agh, hell, I don't even know what day it is. _Shit._ I looked at the time and saw it was 12:39 PM. Class started at 8:00 AM. I rested my head against the couch pillow in resign. I don't know when I got a blanket put on me, but I'm glad I didn't wake up _completely_ nude. I had to find my clothes.

I searched the area and found them thrown uncaringly behind the couch and I put them back on. I walked around my apartment asking for Grimmjow but didn't get a response. After brushing my teeth and fixing my unruly hair, I walked outside and went to his apartment next door and knocked. He answered.

"Hey 'Berry," Grimmjow said.

"Hey Grimm. May I come inside?"

"Ya', what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to spend time with my boyfriend since I missed class today."

He raised an eyebrow. "Slacker."

I sucked my teeth. "Whatever! It's your fault…" He laughed and let me in. "So how was your mornin'?" he asked.

"Alright, hungry as hell though."

"I'll make ya' somethin'."

"You don't have to! Um, you've done so much for me already."

"What do ya' mean?"

"Well… You fed me breakfast yesterday, and you treated me to the park. And you bought us towels so we could dry off and you bought us food, and you've been such a great—"

I was cutoff midsentence when Grimmjow kissed me. I blushed a bit when he said, "Ya' were talkin' too much." He kissed my forehead, "Stop worryin' anyways."

"Yessir."

He smirked, "Now don't say that if ya' don't want to 'do yesterday night' again." My face got hot, "Um… I'm still sore," I said looking away.

"Sorry about that," he laughed. I sat down on his couch and waited for the food to come, glad he can cook. _At least I hope he can._ I looked at him while he was cooking, his back muscles moving as he sizzled things on the pan in those deft hands of his. I saw him occasionally flex his biceps as he cooked and I saw his bright blue hair stay in place as if permanently gelled. And as I observed him, I thought, _Maybe I _can_ get used to this whole boyfriend thing. He's not a bad guy_.

Just being in his apartment is a privilege, a rare treat that I haven't experienced much. And perhaps maybe—just maybe—we could go further. I found myself to be much happier when I'm around him than when I'm alone or with others. He's the hot to my cold and the one person who can deal with my pessimism and cure it even. _Yeah, maybe I _can_ get used to this_.

"Okay, food's ready," Grimmjow said as he brought a plate of pancakes to me. "Thanks, Grimm." I took the plate from him and he was about to walk away to attend to another matter but I stopped him.

"Grimm?"

"Ya', Ichi?"

"By the way, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it, the conclusion. Hope you guys liked it, and please review? Thanks :)


End file.
